


Perfection

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because she's seen as a goddess, it doesn't mean she's not just as human as anyone else: same body, same mind, same needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short fic where I try to picture what would Pyrrha Nikos do when she's not having a good day...  
> Enjoy!

The clacking noise of heels announced one of the most promising students in all Beacon quickly walking down the empty hallways of the Academy, towards the dorms. She was having trouble concentrating on the sparring matches: each fight looked more spectacular than the others, every student was showing the rest of their class and schoolmates what they were about. Such a high level of tactics and fighting abilities was something the Academy, and the people in it, were proud of, for it meant nothing less than the best huntresses and hunters in Remnant would exit those facilities.

For Pyrrha Nikos, it wasn't like that.

As she said herself, she was blessed with incredible talent and opportunities, making her the greatest fighter in Mistral for four years and sponsor of more than one unhealthy product. She had an excellent strategic mind and the body right to put those ideas into action, but that only fueled myths about her person and created rumors that spread like wildfire. Naturally, most of her life she had to deal with people who tried to exploit her, using praises to get on her good side before inevitably asking for something in return.

The words Pyrrha hated the most were: “You are perfect.”

She never thought of herself in that way, but rather as a lucky girl who used her head in both studies and training: something that, apparently, was not possible for the many, too many, eyes that judged and praised every single move she made. But even while being surrounded by a million people chanting that to her, she remained the same, humble girl who, sometimes, felt the pressure too heavy on her powerful shoulders and needed to have a break, even if it was for a couple of hours.

Looking at the fighting between the students recalled a lot of memories from her past tournaments, both the matches and the backstage of those. The latter, in particular, were not as pleasant as someone would think, for they were filled with the crushing sensation of loneliness, something the Goddess Pyrrha Nikos, for a long period of her life, thought was the only emotion she was allowed to have. This distress kept her on edge, making her mood fluctuate even drastically, until what saved her in the arena helped her on the everyday life: her brilliant mind.

When she reached her team room she took a few seconds to unlock the door, her fingers not entirely cooperating with her. When she finally managed to bring her scroll near the knob, she barged in and slammed the door behind her, making sure it was closed and locked. Leaning against the door she took a deep breath, remembering the several lessons about the importance of breathing to relax her muscles and free her mind: she was succeeding in learning more than just historic notions and combat tactics in Beacon.

Only when she felt at ease and calm enough, she walked from the door and started taking off the pieces of her outfit that didn't required too much effort: her neck ornament, the bracer and the gloves were tossed around,taking part of the heavy sensation she had on her chest with them; after that, she let herself fall face down on the bed.

Past memories recalled old habits that usually managed to improve her mood, if she was in the right state of mind for it. _Might as well…_ she thought after considering indulging in one of her secret, and not so guilty, pleasures. Sure, it was something she, for a long time, thought as not part of her, something that needed to be kept hidden and let out only when the situation required it, but her growth as young woman, along with the presence of not so discrete companions there in Beacon, told her she was perfectly normal, even if her shyness still prevented her from touching the subject in front of her companions.

She looked over her shoulder, staring at the door holding her breath to listen if, by chance, one of her teammates was heading back to see how she was doing. Once confirmed she was alone, and that she would be for some time, she relaxed and tried to let her body prevail over her mind.

Her right hand slipped beneath her body, quickly finding itself between her legs. Her fingers gently closed enough to cup her core and started moving slowly, circling on the outside of the miniskirt fabric, only giving her the hint of a stimulation. _What would the others think if they saw me_ _like this_ _?_ The little voice in her head kept on distracting her, but her hand didn't listen and continued. Sometimes pushing a little through the cloth, her fingers purposely missed the most sensitive spots, going at a slow pace to allow the warrior to enter the right mood.

A couple of minutes into it she bent her legs a little, raising her hips enough to allow her hand to reach with ease every part she desired. She was letting herself go, but the black miniskirt was in the way: she raised it and laid her fingers on the white panties, where she could feel she shape of her own folds while rubbing her core with a little more intensity, feeling her arousal raising a little. Every action she was making was the result of years of training, whether this was from the battles or somewhere else, it wasn't important. _There_ _I am_ _,_ her mind spoke, _the great Pyrrha Nikos,_ _so perfect even when spending_ _her quality time._ _I really must be a lost cause…_ She could not believe herself: even then, her fears would pop up in the most inappropriate times. Fortunately her anger against her own mind didn't last, for her touch brought her back to reality.

While feeling her outer lips through her panties, she noticed the cloth was a little damp: that was the signal to shut off her brain and concentrate on the business at hand.

She turned her whole body, laying supine on the bed, looking the ceiling without seeing it, her focus way beyond those walls. She used both hands to detach her belt and toss it beside the bed, but left her red drape on. Once that was taken care of, she returned both hands between her legs: one to raise her skirt until it reached her hip, locking it into place, the other to resume its movements on the slightly wet panties.

She bent her knees and placed the heels firmly on the bed before relaxing her upper body and concentrate only on the circular motion of her right hand. She kept on going with brief rests, but constantly increasing the pressure she was applying, sometimes sliding her middle finger between her labia, feeling her heat for a moment. Soon enough, though, she had to stop, for her deep breathing was starting to be a little difficult, her armour compressing her chest. She was bothered by that, mostly because she knew how much time was needed to take off the upper piece, so she only loosened the knot of the corset, allowing the leather to be a little raised from her body. _Can I go on? Or is there anything else?_ she silently told nobody with a giggle, the funny situation of being constantly interrupted by herself amusing her.

When she resumed stimulating herself, she found the fabric of the panties being wet rather than damp, so her hand went underneath them and, after slowly sliding forward, her fingers met her clit, already erected. The sudden encounter made her squirm a little and gasp softly, not expecting her own reaction. Passing over the bud, she carefully moved her middle and index finger between her folds, causing soft wet noises: _Now this is indecent_ , she thought listening to her own arousal, but she didn't care. Her hand kept on going for a few seconds until the two fingers slid almost naturally inside herself, immediately finding all her most sensitive spots.

Once started, her hand moved quickly in and out, causing the warrior to start panting. The white panties, that by then had absorbed a lot of her juices, were taken care of by her free hand that pushed them a little further, on her mid-thighs. Showing her agility, she quickly took it off her right leg, leaving the soaked fabric around her left. Free to move as she desired, she spread her legs a little, allowing both hands to reach her heat.

While her right kept on moving fingers in and outside her, her left one gently circled around her sensitive bud, not going immediately for it, but helping her building up the relieve she needed. Her eyes shut and her head extended backwards, causing her circlet to produce a soft jingle as she tried to contain her moans by biting her lower lip, each second adding difficulty to it.

Several minutes passed between muffled moans, heavy breathing and squirming on the bed before she decided she had enough of waiting. The pleasure itself was good and all, but she needed her mind to be blank for a few moments, so she increased her rhythm.

Her fingers crooked and moved more on the inside, each time they went in and out they touched her sweet spot; her left hand moved rapidly around and on her clit, causing her hips to move upwards, trying to get more and more, something, she knew, could only obtain by having that person there with her, but that would be another day's problem. For now, it was enough to take care of herself and not be bothered about how dirty or sweaty she was becoming.

Her voice was beginning to be a little loud, so she forced herself to close her mouth while she tipped over the edge. Her whole body bucked once and her legs jerked inwards, closing around the hands that kept on going, prolonging her satisfaction. She kept her right hand still, feeling her walls clenching rhythmically on her fingers, while her left hand moved carefully around her clit, not touching the extremely sensitive bud but rather using it to accompany her during her ride.

Once she started coming down her ecstasy, she realized her whole body was in tension for her back was slightly arched upwards and, after she was done, it landed on the mattress with a soft thump. She kept her eyes closed and let herself catch breath before removing her wet hands from between her legs. As she opened her eyes, she brought her right hand in front of her face, focusing on the glistening fingers that showed her how much she did in just a few minutes.

“Now that… was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for taking time in reading this little fic.  
> If there's anything at all you wish to tell me, from critique to praise, from advice to suggestions, please do, I'm always trying to understand what's right and what's wrong.  
> Thank you again and have a good day!


End file.
